


𝑅𝑒𝑤𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑆𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑠

by Lexsssu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: Some believe that the fate of every being in the universe is already pre-ordained. That what was meant to happen from the start will continue to happen again and again despite any attempts to veer off of the course which the gods themselves have already decided on.Mayhaps the stars have gotten tired of watching the Chosen King give his life to pay for the mistakes of the Astrals. From them came a blessing, one that could perhaps break past the chains of destiny that bound the king to his cursed fate and forge a new path.For it is within the darkness that light shines the brightest.





	𝑅𝑒𝑤𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑆𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑠

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have been previous readers of this fic, please head on over [here](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/post/185748513326/to-give-a-basic-summary-of-what-happened-to-all-my) for my full explanation as to why this fic along with all my other fics had disappeared for some time.
> 
> To the new readers, welcome to my humble lil fic and I hope you all enjoy this somewhat wild ride~

Two warring kingdoms whose feud had started and continued for centuries.

Tired of the constant battles, the heirs of both kingdoms made a secret pact. When both of them finally ascended their respective thrones, they would finally put an end to the war which had gone on for too long and had lost both kingdoms too much.

Their pact would be sealed by the marriage of their future children.

For what better way to solidify a treaty than with a marriage between the two aggravated parties?

For the future king of Lucis, the price to pay was small compared to the good that it will bring to the realm. Besides, he will make sure that any child of his will have ample time to spend with their future spouse and if they were lucky, love will bloom in the future.

The crown prince of Nifleheim knew that his father and ancestor’s wish for conquest was a foolish one. To spend so much time, effort, and resources for what? A glorified rock? Their kingdom was already able to advance so much even without the Crystal!

To have so many people suffer merely because of his family’s greed...he swears that he will end this road to conquest.

Fate however, had other plans.

On the day before his coronation, Crown Prince Marcus Aurelius Aldercapt of the Empire of Nifleheim was assassinated along with his wife, Princess Carissa Aldercapt, and his only child and heir, Princess (First Name) Aurora Aldercapt.

King Regis Lucis Caelum knew that any hope of peace between Nifleheim and Lucis died along with Marcus on that fateful day.

In the privacy of his personal quarters, the king silently grieved for who could have been a good friend and what could have been the end of the long conflict. Marcus was an optimistic soul, a pacifist who belonged to a clan of conquerors and longed for peace as much as his ancestors coveted power. His intellect was unparalleled and scholars all over Eos sung praises of how he was the next coming of the Philosopher-Kings of old.

From what Regis had seen and heard of Carissa, she had also been a kind woman. The citizens of Nifleheim from the lowliest of peasants to the highest of nobles had naught but good words for her. Her benevolence towards her fellow human beings, whatever their station in life may be will never be forgotten by those whose lives she had touched or even merely inadvertently affected in some way.

It was the little princess (Name) however, who made his heart squeeze painfully within his chest as he imagined what he would have felt if it was his own son that was killed. (Name) was merely a little girl, just a year younger than Noctis and yet she was slain in cold blood because her father wished to put an end to a war without sacrificing any more lives.

How cruel the gods were to play with their lives like this.

And for what? To fulfill a prophecy that ended with his own son’s death?

Truly, fate was a fickle mistress.

But unbeknownst to everyone in Eos, a chocobo traveled through the cover of darkness with its cloaked passenger whose one hand held the reins, whereas the other clutched a clothed bundle to their chest.

They slipped away undetected from Nifleheim, their destination: Lucis.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/post/613907982130069504/updated-commission-info)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
